


aerophobia will not stop us now

by improvedpeanut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/improvedpeanut/pseuds/improvedpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel helps Dean with his anxiety of flying</p>
            </blockquote>





	aerophobia will not stop us now

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written PWP before now. I am also beta-less so sorry about any and all mistakes

Dean's eyes scanned the building looking for any kind of exit, anything that can save him from his doom. They are surrounded moving hoards vacant eyed people all just following the person in front of them. Spotting a door that looked like it may lead to the outside, Dean made a break for it.

 

He was jerked back by a firm hand on his left shoulder, just over top of the brand and into what appeared to a handicapped washroom. Pushed up against the door with a hard body pressed firmly down the length. "Thinking of leaving so soon?" Dean shivered as the vibrations from that deep gravely voice rumbled through him, making him half hard as that voice always seems to.

 

"No! No." He tried to sound confidant, like he wasn't lying through his teeth at this statement. Slumping his shoulders and looking away from blue eyes that penetrated him to his core. He but his lip and squared his shoulders, "I am not backing down, this needs to be done and I _will_ get it done."

 

Castiel saw the determination as well as the soul deep fear. He didn't move away or loosen his grip from Dean. He felt a pair of strong hands wrap around his forearms and he asked, "Should I provide the distraction now then?"

 

Dean had gripped Castiel's forearms drawing strength from his angel. In answer he closed the distance lips locking into a searing, wet, and dirty kiss. Dean went from half hard to full on in less than a heart beat. He ground himself into the matching erection that Castiel was sporting and moaned long and low. And when Cas pulled away, he did not make a whiny noise in the back of his throat, no matter what anyone thinks.

 

Castiel ran his hands over Dean's shoulders and down his chest pausing at the hem of his shirt. Teasing Dean slightly he splayed his fingers down over his hard crotch giving it a small squeeze before letting them wander back up and tweak his nipples as he licked and nibbled on his neck. Cas reached and opened the jeans in a swift movement and shoved them and boxers off Dean's hips. Gliding his hand over the head of his erection, he pressed into the slit and spread precome around the tip and down the shaft stroking gently.

 

Dean bucked up hard wanting more friction but Castiel pulled away and fondled his balls, they tightened at the touch so Cas pulled away wanting to draw out Dean's pleasure. He got a pitiful moan in return. Fusing his mouth on Dean's to swallow the noise Cas continued down and began to rub small circles around Dean's entrance. Fumbling slightly he pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket and coated his fingers. He began slowly circling the opening before inserting his fingers, scissoring, and stretching him open.

 

When Dean was loose and ready Cas broke the kiss and slid to his knees kissing and licking his way down Deans torso. He pulled out a small plug and coated it with lube. With his left hand he steadied Deans erection and began giving tiny licks on head, catching the pearly drops that were steadily pouring out. With his right hand he pressed the plug against Dean's hole and began teasing him, as Dean began to stretch around the plug Cas took more and more of Dean's dick into his mouth.

 

Dean was lost in sensation torn between pushing back on the plug and pushing forward into Cas' mouth. Suddenly he was swallowed whole at the same time the plug slid home. Dean came like a tone of bricks stifling his shout of pleasure with his forearm. His legs gave out but he was held in place by strong unyielding arms.

 

Cas reached up and kissed Dean softly on the mouth. Dean tried fumbling for Castiel's zipper, even though his limbs were pudding. "Shh, it can wait." Dean made a noise of protest so Cas spoke again, "Remember love, we still have to ride on the airplane, and I believe we were going to join a club of some kind?"

 

Dean huffed a laugh and pulled himself together relaxed enough that the thought of flying was no longer a problem.


End file.
